


The Run-Around

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Children of Characters, Comedy, Fanchildren, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mentioned Abusive Relationships, One Shot, Parents' Day, Ship Tease, Tagging the kids in case I need them again, implied ships, lovechildren, otaku culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Usagi Oowada has a problem. Parents' Day is in only two-and-a-half hours and she's slacked majorly on her project to the point she has nothing to show for herself. Being the hot-blooded fashionista she is, Usagi decides it's in her best interest to try mooching off her classmates' projects in the hope of not disappointing her parents. When everyone rejects her for various reasons though, Usagi is left on her own. What is a girl to do? What's she's best at, of course.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fukawa Touko/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Ikusaba Mukuro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Nanami Chiaki/Yamada Hifumi, Oowada Mondo/Enoshima Junko
Kudos: 6





	The Run-Around

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to take a break and do something short and fluffy and random because I need to take my mind off things; my aunt is sick with COVID-19.
> 
> Also! If you read the fanfic I wrote a few years ago called Four Seasons of Loving You, these ships and some kids may look familiar. Yes, this fic does indeed take place in the same universe as the fourth chapter I dub 'KyokoxChihiro Universe'. However this can be considered either a prequel if you've read that as Sayaka still lives with Leon and not Kyoko/Chihiro, or just a one-shot if you haven't read it at all. It definitely can be read as a stand-alone. That focused more on the parents anyway, and this is about their kids!

Parents' Day at Hope's Peak Academy. A yearly event that was met with scorn, frustration, excitement, pride, or annoyance depending on the student. And in one particular student's case, she felt desperate. She hadn't even remembered what day it fell on until her parents had randomly reminded her at breakfast. Her knife had fallen to the floor and the family dog raced right over to lick the juice off it.

After breakfast, Usagi Oowada sighed to herself and tried to calm herself down. She could do this. Whip something up at the last minute...why, her parents were the masters at that! And what Usagi herself specialized in was asking nicely and using her natural good looks to entice everyone around her. Today would be a day full of begging and enticing.

She pulled her curly auburn hair into a tight side ponytail and put on a white blouse, brown sweater, and ankle-long brown skirt, pleated with the sweater and jacket low-cut enough to show off her expansive cleavage. She put her makeup on carefully and smiled at herself afterwards, feeling confident.

"Alright! Let's see who Oowada Usagi can piggyback off of!"

She left her house and took the bus to Hope's Peak Academy, knowing the rest of her classmates would be there setting up their projects. She hopped out of the bus before it had even stopped completely, smiling at the driver and rushing inside, still slipping on her school shoes when she stumbled into the main entryway.

"Yo, where's the fire at?" A dark-skinned boy with a large purple-black springy Afro asked, blinking at her in surprise. He wore a long grey trenchcoat over bright yellow boots and lime-green hiking boots. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Edward Hagakure. One of her classmates. She smiled hugely at him. "Hagakure-kun! Dude, I got a question for you!"

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, looking excited. He had a purple messenger-bag slung over his shoulder that carried his writing supplies and a huge collection of drafts in various stages of completion.

"Could you tell me about your project? Help a gal out! She's oh so super-duper curious!" She made a cutesy face.

"Just an advance-reader-copy of my latest novel. A lot of stuff is probably going to change, but I'm happy with the final twist. You know, the son does it," He explained happily.

"Ugh, why'd ya just spoil it? Now there's no point in reading it,"

"Sorry! I just get really into the story, you know?"

"Do ya think you could add in a co-author to that 'written by' line there? Ya know? I heard you base a lot of your villains after me," The cutesy expression was still on her face.

"Well, yeah, but you don't write them, you know?" His expression turned a bit sour. "Besides, my mom would probably have a cow if she thinks I collaborated with a....dirty whore,"

Usagi pouted. "Awww, but _you_ don't think that way about me, do ya?"

Edward stared at her.

"Fine! I didn't wanna be a part of your crummy book anyway!" She showed him her fist, making him flinch and dart off.

"See you a-at the event!" He shouted as he raced away. Usagi huffed and crossed her arms under her chest.

Edward Hagakure was out, not like she really wanted to work with him in the first place. Two spazz parents made a spazz kid, but who could've seen that coming? There were far more talented people in her class worth her time. People such as...

She paused as she walked, hearing heavy rock music pouring out loudly from the music room. She broke into a grin and threw open the doors, finding a fog machine spewing purple smoke all over the room. On the stage was a redheaded girl with spiky short hair and clear blue eyes, a plethora of piercings littered on her face. She wore an extremely short white micromini, a white crop top, and a blue leather jacket with mismatched red and blue thigh-highs and white Converse. She was plucking a guitar and loudly singing into a microphone.

Sitting in front of the stage was a tall and slight boy with hazel hair and eyes and snowy skin with a laptop in his lap, which all of his focus was trained on. He wore a nice grey business suit with a dark green tie.

"My bros! My best friends! What's up?!" Usagi shouted over the music, making the redhead glance up and stop playing.

"Yo, it's our fave chick!" She jumped off the stage and pulled Usagi into a tight hug, then smirked at the boy. "Come on, get in on this!" She yanked him in and hugged him tight, and Usagi greeted him by giving him a noogie.

"Stop, stoooop!" The boy laughed, finally breaking free from their grasps.

"How's it goin' in here? Ya'll slackin' on your projects?" Usagi was still smirking.

Desiree Kuwata and Yukine Fujisaki, her two best friends in the whole entire world. Their old men were best bros in high-school and the tradition continued with their children. Plus they all had super fashionable moms who probably dominated the hell out of their dads in the bedroom. How else would they have existed otherwise?

"Slacking? Why would we be slacking?" Yukine asked in confusion, stifling a yawn. "S-Sorry...I was up all night with my mom...we apprehended a predator using a famous social media song app to unknowingly groom children,"

"Yeah, 'cuz your parents are boring as shit," Desiree rolled her eyes. "Meanwhile, I spent all night putting the finishing touches on my new set, I call it Lovely Tears of Blood and Love and....uh...the title is a work-in-progress," She smiled. "But it'll be amazing!"

"My project was busting that criminal," Yukine continued.

"Wait, so lemme get this straight. You two are done...despite being my best friends?!" Usagi asked in disbelief. "I cannot believe this! We're the trio of hot-blooded bro-gals, we're _supposed_ to be lazy!"

"Slack off and put together some half-assed show? No way. I gotta make my old man proud," Desiree shrugged. "Been working on it for the past month, honestly,"

"Well...do you need a bassist? Another singer? A drummer? It doesn't need to sound perfect,"

"Nah, I got someone else for that in the upper-class,"

Yukine gently patted Usagi's shoulder. "You'll think of something. Your parents are the coolest, most amazing people I've ever known! You'll think of something!"

Usagi gave him a small smile and then slugged his elbow, sighing. What was she supposed to do in just a few hours when her parents arrived and she had nothing to show for herself? Her gang all went to different schools, so they couldn't be reached to help her. This time, she was entirely all on her own.

"Hey, why don't you give your cousin a call?" Desiree suggested, adjusting her microphone. "He's got a stick up his ass, maybe he has some ideas. Since he doesn't want you to fail or something,"

Usagi rolled her eyes at the thought of having to deal with her cousin. Desiree was right; he'd do anything to prevent his cousin from making a fool of herself, and that was exactly why she disliked him. He was actually a super cool and tight bro too, when he learned to embrace his inner hot-blooded self. She knew he had one in there, everyone had a fun-loving side.

"Alright, I'll go find him," She nodded and waved to her friends before leaving, heading to the Student Council room. Her cousin was there, in all his tall, stiff, red-eyed, black-haired glory. He was dressed in a formal white suit and black tie with gold epaulets, turning around the moment he heard her footsteps.

"Usagi-chan," He nodded.

"Yo, cuz!" She grinned, flashing him a peace-sign.

"You better get that all out now. I will not have you make a fool in front of our parents tonight,"

"Whatever, whatever. My parents are just like me, ya know! They don't care!" She sighed anyway, looking around the room. "Where's your project?" Maybe she was wrong about her cousin after all. Maybe he had slacked off too and just plain forgot. He was always traveling a lot, it made perfect sense-

"Right here," He motioned to a large map spread out on several desks, and Usagi leaned over to look at it, her cleavage ready to spill out of her blouse. "See those red markings? Those are places I've traveled. The green markings are diplomacy missions I specifically undertook, and the yellow one is my most recent one,"

"Ooooh," She leaned in further.

Daisuke Ishimaru, her cousin. He had a stick up his ass and scolded her over everything she did, and also was plain and boring, but according to her parents, he got it from his own. So she supposed she couldn't fault him too hard. She finally stood up, making her breasts bounce.

"Are you going to change before they arrive?" He asked, making her groan.

"More dress-code nonsense?"

"You always come to school dressed super inappropriately! Your hair is dyed, your sweaters are too low-cut, and your skirts are far too long!"

"Yeah, but they fit my image. Thus, I dress like this. Long skirts look better on me anyway," She shrugged. "I mean yeah, they're a pain to wear when you're riding your bike, but when you get the right angle, seeing them fly behind you in the wind like a coloured sheet..." Usagi trailed off, the image already in her head. Nothing was better than riding your bike. Nothing was better...

"What is your project?" Daisuke asked curiously, making Usagi jump.

"Uh...it's a surprise. Yeah. A surprise!"

He looked at her.

"Not even family gets to know. You'll see it unveiled at the event tonight, 'kay? In fact, I gotta jam. I gotta go check on it to make sure nobody's stolen it," She flashed him another peace-sign and rushed off, cursing herself.

Still no project, nothing to show for herself...and Daisuke would figure that out too! He'd stand there smugly, thinking he was so much better than her...

No. There were still a few more classmates left she could ask. Not all hope was lost. She still had a chance to impress her parents.

She headed downstairs and decided to check the cafeteria, finding it empty but hearing the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen. Curious, she wandered inside, smirking.

"A fellow rule-breaker, huh? I like that,"

"Get out of my sight, you low-class, slutty, foul-mouthed, hot-blooded, crude, serving wench," The blond boy inside adjusted his silver glasses, which went nicely with his red eyes. He was tall with a commanding presence, wearing a finely-tailored black Victorian suit with lace.

"You tryna pick a fight with me?" Usagi pressed her fists together. "You know I don't mind a quickie. I'll knock you flat and not break a nail,"

The boy scoffed. "Leave me. I am sick of wasting my time on trash like you,"

William Adam Ludenberg. Hot but an asshole. He was one of the students Usagi saw the least in her class simply because he pissed her off.

"What's your project?" She tried anyway, running a hand through her hair.

"None of your business. I know what you are trying to do. You didn't finish yours for whatever reason, so now you are desperately trying to mooch off our finished projects. Pathetic. You truly are not worth anything," He scoffed once more and returned to the display of fruit he was staring at.

Usagi huffed in response and stormed off, sick of wasting her time with him. Two more left...she could do this. They were some of the nicest people in her class.

Her next stop was the track-field, where a dark-skinned boy was stretching, wearing a red gym uniform. He had blue-green eyes and spiky brown hair and perked up upon seeing her. "Oowada-san!" He waved politely.

"Heya!" She flashed a peace-sign and grin. Yuuto Naegi. The perkiest, happiest, and most gullible classmate of hers by far. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Warming up for my project. I'm going to beat my previous timed record," He explained happily. "What's yours?"

"A secret," Usagi grumbled. "How about we run together? I like to think I'm a great runner!"

"Sure!" He smiled and stretched a few more times, then the two took off running. Usagi had her long skirt on, but it barely hindered her. If she could ride her bike like that, she could most definitely run like that. Yuuto smiled at her as he passed, running even faster than her. She lifted her skirt up and pumped her legs faster, sighing when she saw she was still second-place. She was panting by the fourth lap, clutching her sides by the sixth.

"My God, you are a fucking monster," She finally grumbled, staying on the sidelines. "You're gonna beat that record of yours, no problem,"

Yuuto ran past her and smiled. "Yeah! Hey, are you okay though? I could get you some sports drink if you want,"

"Nah, I've had worse than this. Good luck on your project though," She straightened herself up and walked off, sighing again and crossing her arms under her chest. Yuuto was out, although it was really her fault that she had even considered talking to him in the first place. He was far too kind and naive to even think he was being taken advantage of.

Only one more left.

Walking back into the school, Usagi was attracted to the smell of something delicious being baked and eagerly headed back into the kitchen, poking her head in and seeing no sign of that pompous asshole, thank goodness, and a pink-haired plump girl cheerfully humming to herself as she cracked some eggs into a bowl.

She'd do.

"Hiya! Makin' somethin' good?" Usagi greeted in her usual way, startling the girl in question.

"Oh! Miss Oowada, it's just you," The girl sighed in visible relief. She had curly hair pulled into pigtails that fell to the floor and matching vivid eyes. Despite her plump nature, she was dressed in a short and low-cut French maid dress with all the fixings, including a lacy black choker.

"Yup, just me!"

"Well, I must say, this is an unexpected surprise. The sukeban, leader of a feared all-girl gang, sets foot into a domestic setting like this? Her home is closer to an open country road or fashion runway!"

"Just checking in on everyone. What are you doing?" She leaned in closer, her cleavage heaving.

"Making delicious and absolutely-adorable cookies for everyone! They're going to be shaped like nekos!" The girl smiled widely.

Joy Yamada. The last of her classmates, and the most confusing for Usagi to deal with. She was always stuck in her own world of 'anime' and 'video-games' and '2D' and her terminology and Japanglish made Usagi's head spin. Two geeks made a geek child.

"May I help? They look delicious and I'd love to frost them," She asked nicely, giving Joy her most fashionable and charming smile. Joy nodded.

"Yes! The sukeban and the adorable cat-girl maid are an unlikely duo, but...oh! Perhaps this is the plotline to a yuri manga! I am the shy and clumsy genki-girl who loves baking and cosplay, and you are the tall, mature sukeban whom I fall in love with!"

"Yeah," She just nodded, utterly and completely lost. God, she knows why her pop never bothered talking to this chick's old man. "What do I need to do?"

"Just await further instructions, Miss Oowada! I'm almost finished with this batch!"

Usagi nodded and stepped back, holding her hands behind her back. She watched Joy work, indeed impressed by how fast and accurate her work was. Doubly-so impressive because she wasn't even any sort of cooking-related talent.

"Anyway, I thought long and hard about what I wanted my project to be. It needed to be the best of the best, you know? Really show off my talent to my lovely parents. At first I was thinking of playing a video game, but I thought that was too predictable. So I finally decided on doing something I've always dreamed of, working in a cute cosplay cafe! I'd love to work in one of those where they all dress up like cat-girl maids and they serve cat-themed items, and you address all the hot guys as 'Master', like 'Welcome Home, Master'! So I settled on making these cat-shaped cookies, great idea, right? I know Mama and Papa will agree with me as well. And then I tried to settle on-"

Usagi blinked and stepped back further. No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't do this at all.

"Yamada-san, my stomach hurts something fierce. You mind if I cancel on this? Real sorry 'bout that," She spoke quickly, shrugging.

"Of course! Leave it to the tough, unbothered sukeban to always have an excuse for leaving no matter where she is! Going to cause more trouble, I bet!" Joy nodded. "Kick over some trashcans or something,"

Usagi rolled her eyes and stepped back, sighing. Those were all of her classmates, and they either flat-out rejected her or were so annoying she couldn't stand to be around the. But what else could she possibly do? She couldn't show up without a project; she didn't care about her grades, she cared about her parents. To see their disappointment...she couldn't go through with that. She needed to think of something she could do...

She headed outside to the garage where all the auto-related talents kept cars and motorcycles and things of that nature, walking inside and leaning against her own bike.

It was an old one but ran perfectly, though she still had to do a lot of upkeep on it. She received it for her fifteenth birthday as a special present from her old man, who thought she was finally old enough to own one. It was her pride and joy and she even secretly named it Daiya in honor of her fallen uncle.

"Damn...I bet Poppa could help me out..." She looked around the garage and wondered if she had time for a short ride to clear her mind, glancing around for a helmet. She pulled open a box in the corner and found it full of old, unused vehicle parts such as exhaust pipes and mufflers. An opened box next to it housed several cans of paint. Usagi's face suddenly lit up and turned into the devilish smirk her mother was so famous for.

She only had two and a half hours, but it was enough. It was enough. In fact, it was almost more than enough.

##

That night, Hope's Peak Academy had come alive for Parents' Day; the staff and previous attending alumni all excited to see the older forms of famous graduates who had moved on and done a lot already in their lives. They were all standing around in the entryway, talking with each other as they waited for the announcement to enter properly. Their children weren't there, being allowed some extra time to put the finishing touches on their projects.

"Hey, long time no see! You wanna walk around with us and see our kids?" Leon greeted his old-time friends Mondo and Chihiro, giving them both a high-five.

"I don't see why not," Chihiro smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Mondo shrugged. "That means our wives gotta come too,"

"They'll get along. They were all close in high-school, remember?" He pulled Sayaka close to him and held her close, making her flinch slightly. She had cut her hair short into a curly shoulder-length bob of hair and wore a lot of makeup that night, also wearing a tiny slim blue tube dress with lots of jewelry. Leon had grown his hair out slightly and wore a black suit without a tie and some of the buttons unbuttoned.

"I wonder what Desiree-chan is doing for her project," Sayaka just smiled weakly, speaking at a whisper.

"Something related to music, probably,"

"Hello! We would like to join your group!" Ishimaru announced loudly, laughing. He was dressed in a spiffy white suit and by his side was Mukuro, wearing a plain white dress shirt with black dress pants and flats, a white bow in her hair.

"Sure, whatever," Mondo shrugged again. "As long as you don't start yellin' at people again,"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, because you totes hate people having fun?" Junko rolled her eyes, firmly holding onto Mondo's arm. She had two white bows holding up her pigtails and wore a black cardigan over a white party dress with white heels, matching earrings in her ears. Mondo wore a black jacket and dress pants, but his shirt underneath was a regular white T-shirt. He left his hair down for the occasion but still slicked through it with gel.

"I do not! I just want people to be law-abiding citizens!"

"God, so glad you and my big sis hooked up. Nobody else could tolerate all that,"

Once they were given the 'okay', everyone started to leave, that particular group heading up to the music room first.

"Hey, is your wife okay? She sounded sick," Mondo gently nudged Leon as they walked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just threw out her voice from rehearsing all night," He rolled his eyes. "Isn't that right?" He nudged Sayaka, who flinched.

"Yeah..." Sayaka nodded slowly.

Kyoko frowned a bit at that but didn't question it further. She wore her hair in a tight ponytail and wore a black business dress with a pencil skirt, while Chihiro wore a grey business suit that overall was masculine except he wore it with a pleated skirt over the suit pants. He was slightly taller and a bit more muscular.

In the music room, purple and green smoke filled the room and slowly parted to reveal a girl standing there decked out in punk-rock gear, grinning.

"Evening, everyone! Who's ready to rock? Who's ready to have some fun?" She posed and the crowd cheered. "Alright! I love that sound!"

"Man, she's such a natural," Leon chuckled, taking Sayaka's hand and sitting her down near the front. Sayaka said nothing and folded her hands up in her lap.

"I got a great set for you all tonight! Let's start with my first number!"

"Well duh. Something like this probably comes easy to the Ultimate Punk-Rocker," Junko rested her head on Mondo's shoulder. "This is boring, can we go look at something else now?"

"Yeah, I want to see our son," Chihiro agreed, smiling awkwardly. He was getting a headache from the loud music.

"We're moving on," Mukuro told them, and both Leon and Sayaka nodded at her before the group moved along.

In the computer room, Yukine was motioning to his laptop as he talked to a group of people about the criminal case his mother and him busted just that previous night, looking excited as he did so. Kyoko and Chihiro stood by the sidelines, making him nod at them.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Hello," Kyoko smiled slightly.

"I can't really talk right now,"

"We know. We just really wanted to see you,"

"We're really proud of you!" Chihiro grinned, making Yukine blush lightly.

The Ultimate Cyber-Detective then composed himself and turned back to his work, talking more about it. The sisters and bros waved to the couple before they descended upstairs further.

Meanwhile, several parents and students were out on the track field, cheering on Yuuto who had just finished his fifth lap around. “I beat my old record, did you see that?” He smiled happily.

“Yeah! Great job!” Aoi smiled, wearing white sneakers with her forest-green dress. Makoto was beside her in a matching sweater and neater hair.

“I kinda used some luck to win...like a coincidence,” Yuuto smiled awkwardly.

“That’s alright. You can’t really turn off natural luck,” Makoto reassured his son.

“Want to see me run it again?” Yuuto asked in excitement, bouncing on his soles. His parents laughed.

“Later, okay? We still have tons of other events to see,” Makoto shook his head. The Ultimate Track-Star pouted a bit but darted off in understanding.

Byakuya and Celestia sat on the bleachers, both dressed in black, ducked under her giant parasol. William Adam sat next to them, a book in his hands. Just by appearance alone, nobody would guess he was the Ultimate Banker, but one look at his parents said there was little else he could be.

”Ludenberg-Togamis,” Makoto greeted politely as he walked by.

“Evening,” Celestia covered her mouth daintily.

“How’s it been? Uh, I haven’t seen you guys in forever,”

“Because we have no need to socialize with lower-class citizens. We are far above anyone else here. We only allow you near us because we have a history,” Byakuya cut in.

Aoi sighed. “Still delightful, huh?”

“Yo, a bunch of people! How’s it going?” Yasuhiro greeted happily, raising a hand. Touko followed behind him, her hair long and brushed with a wreath of flowers in it to match her peasant dress. Despite her prettified appearance, she still grimaced once catching up to Yasuhiro.

“Out of everyone to run into...”

“Guys, did you forget about my project? The reading is in a few minutes!” Edward gasped, catching up to them. “It’s gonna be great. The brother did it!”

“Has nobody ever told you that you cannot give away the killer’s identity before the story is complete?” William Adam spoke up. “I thought the Ultimate Mystery Novelist would know a most basic rule such as that,”

”Hey! I don’t just write murder mysteries, you know!”

“That rule applies for all mysteries,”

Yuuto walked over at that point, carrying his bag. “Huh? What’s going on? Are people fighting?!” He asked in concern.

“I heard they’re going to be serving dinner to those done with their projects already,” Edward told Yuuto. “We could walk there together?”

”Sure!” Yuuto eagerly grabbed Edward’s hand and ran with him towards the school, not noticing his blush. Aoi giggled.

“Awww, that’s so cute!”

“We should try to hook them up!” Yasuhiro nodded in agreement.

“No. Yuuto-chan would probably make his brains melt out of his ears from his stupidity...or something. It runs in that whole family!” Touko snapped.

“Ah well, I tried,”

“At least I didn’t name my child after a bad romance novel,” Aoi couldn’t help jabbing back.

“My idiot husband named him, not me!”

“Come on ladies, we’re not here to fight. Let’s go find Kirigiri-chi and chill with her, okay?” Yasuhiro carefully led Touko away, who was still trying to glare at Aoi.

Mondo and Junko were still searching around the school for their daughter and her project, their search leading them to the kitchen, where a chubby pink-haired girl dressed in a very skimpy lavender cat-girl maid-dress was eagerly serving out clusters of cat-shaped cookies that looked like heads. She’d pose cutely and meow every time someone thanked her.

“Mrs. Oowada!” She gasped happily. “The biggest star in the fashion world! Would you like a cookie, nya?~”

“I’m watching my weight,” Junko declined.

“We’re looking for our daughter, have you seen her?” Mondo asked instead.

“She helped me out earlier but quickly ran away. Joy hasn’t seen her since, nyan!~” Joy posed cutely just as her parents walked up.

”Your daughter’s missing...?” Chiaki asked curiously, wearing a leopard-print catsuit with matching ears and tail. Her 3DS swung from a clip on her hip.

“Nah, not really missin’ but we haven’t seen her at all today. We wanna see her project,” Mondo explained.

”How about we help? With the help of the brave knight and his joyous princess, nothing is impossible!” Hifumi adjusted his glasses, wearing a blue sweater and tan slacks. Really the most outrageous thing about his appearance were his leopard-print shoes.

“No, we totes got this,” Junko grabbed Mondo’s arm and ran away, catching a glimpse of Chiaki eating one of the cookies, staring down at how low her zipper was zipped on her chest. “He’s gotta treat all woman like property. I heard he can’t even get off unless she wears that in bed with him,”

Mondo just shrugged. “Is he beatin’ her though? Word around the group is Leon-kun is beating his wife. Disgusting if ya ask me. Man’s blessed with a great chick and hot wife and yet he still feels the need to do that shit,”

”Rumors are rumors,” Junko gently reapplied some lipstick into her compact when she heard the sound of a bike loudly revving up. She froze and looked at Mondo with a grin. “Do you think...?”

”Yeah, we found our girl!”

They followed the sound to the entryway of the school, where a huge crowd of people had gathered, including their former classmates and their children. Spinning around in a circle was a girl wearing a tied-up skirt and blouse and fingerless gloves, her face covered by a helmet. The bike was louder than usual and vibrated the windows, spewing exhaust everywhere.

“Come on, cut that out!” Ishimaru yelled over the sound. The girl revved the bike up one final time and killed the engine, pulling her helmet off and revealing she was Usagi. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Can’t you live a little for one hour, Uncle Kiyotaka?”

“What’s your project?” Mukuro asked instead, not caring about the rules.

”This baby!” Usagi grinned, smacking her bike. “I souped it up by removing the muffler and enhancing the engine so it explodes whenever I go top speed! That’ll get those nosy cops and slow drivers off my back, all at once!”

“Oh my, how distasteful,” Celestia tittered behind her hand.

“You made a death-machine?” Ishimaru scolded more. “What do your parents think of this?!”

”Hell yeah, you’ll cause so much chaos out on the road on this!” Junko cheered in approval.

“I’m so proud of ya, chick! Built it all by yourself,” Mondo praised.

“What were you expecting? Everyone in that family is a ruffian,” Daisuke, the Ultimate Peacemaker, sighed. “I want to eat dinner,”

”Wait! I totes wanna give rides on my bike to anyone who is interested!” Usagi grinned, and Desiree was the first one to step up.

“Count me in!”

“Hell yeah!” She jumped back on the bike and waited for Desiree to sit down and wrap her arms around her. “You all secure?”

“Yeah!”

Usagi revved it up again and drove off fast with a whoop, sailing through the halls of Hope’s Peak. Desiree loudly gasped behind her and looked around to the best of her ability.

“Sis, we’re going so fast!”

“I know, that’s the point!” Usagi revved the engine and cheered, coming to a stop just outside the school. She sighed and Desiree jumped off, grinning. “Wasn’t that fun?”

”Loads. We totally gotta do that again sometime. Maybe you could get me a bike and we could race each other!” Desiree smirked.

Daisuke, Joy, and Yukine had followed the bike outside, Yukine stepping up cautiously.

“I asked Mom and Dad and they said I could because they both think it’s a very manly activity,” He explained.

“Hop on then, best bro! This baby’s got enough juice in it to last us miles!”

They drove around the parking lot in fast, dizzying circles for a few minutes, Usagi whooping and Yukine trying his hardest to not look terrified. Afterwards, he stumbled off the bike woozily and tripped, falling into Desiree who steadied him easily.

“Whoa, take it easy bro,”

“I...would like a ride,” Joy admitted softly. “I’ve never ridden one before. Mama and Papa don’t own one.”

”Hop abroad!” Usagi beckoned.

Joy pouted cutely as she slowly sat on, blushing as the wind blew her skirt up and revealed her purple-striped panties as they drove around.

“Your underwear is showing!” Desiree teased. Yukine covered his eyes in embarrassment. Daisuke just facepalmed.

Afterwards, the Ultimate Hostess gently got off and fluffed her skirt out, posing like a cat. “Joy supposes the occasional bike trip wouldn’t be too bad...but maybe next time she should wear her gym uniform. I mean, the boys weren’t even looking at my panties!”

“Because it’s embarrassing...” Yukine smiled awkwardly.

“Why would you want us to?!” Daisuke asked, flustered.

“Ya want a ride too, cuz? Or headin’ back inside to eat?” Usagi placed her hand on his shoulder.

“No, I have bad motion sickness.” He declined, going over to look at the bike. “You did all this in two hours?”

”And a half,” She adjusted her ponytail and untied her skirt, letting it fall down to her ankles.

“You have talent. You use it for the wrong thing, but you have talent nonetheless,”

“You’re just sayin’ that ‘cuz I don’t use my talents to make loves better. So what, bro?! Poppa gave me a task the day I started to form my gang. He told me I was a girl, and girls needed protection. But if a girl couldn’t protect herself, she needed help from one who could. He told me I should use my group to help weaker girls in need, and that’s what we’ve done,”

Daisuke nodded. “I know all that! I was saying you could do good things without automatically resorting to your gang,”

”But then I wouldn’t be the Ultimate Sukeban!” Usagi posed with a grin. She then gave her cousin a noogie before letting him go with a laugh. “Come on, let’s go get some grub,”

The mess hall was noisy but not too crowded, and the alumni of Class 78 sat in one big table near the middle of the room in their own little groups alongside their kids. Daisuke and Usagi slid in close to their parents, settling in easily. Usagi looked around at everything.

Yuuto was discussing Edward’s novel with him, explaining how he liked it despite being confused, while Edward explained eagerly, still blushing. Aoi and Makoto talked politely with Yasuhiro while Touko played with the flowers in her hair. William Adam was still reading his book while Byakuya and Celestia sat alone, brooding. Chiaki was playing her 3DS at the table, not even touching her food, a look of intense concentration on her face. Joy was relaying to Hifumi how her first motorcycle ride went, emphasizing the part where her panties were visible, all while he took notes. Kyoko and Chihiro had fallen asleep simultaneously at the table while Yukine gently shook them both, trying to get them to wake up. Sayaka was singing an old love song of hers to Desiree; her eyes were bright and it was the first time that evening that Sayaka truly looked alive. Leon leaned back in his seat, listening. Junko did her makeup while Mukuro played with the bow in her hair and Ishimaru and Mondo argued intensely over sports teams. Daisuke remained quiet and ate.

Usagi smiled to herself as she saw all of this. Her classmates were eccentric; their parents moreso, but Usagi liked that. Normal was boring. Yet there was still one issue pressing on her mind that was still there even when they arrived home.

“Frosty! Come here, puppy! Come here!” Junko whistled and a tiny brown furball came running in, a yellow collar around its neck. The family dog; a Yorkie. “Good girl,” Junko praised.

Usagi glanced around the room. Almost all of their furniture and knickknacks had been hand-made by her father, who had been working as a carpenter for twenty years at that point. He started when he graduated Hope’s Peak and continued even after she was born.

“Did you two really mean what you said earlier?” She asked.

“About what?” Mondo asked. Junko was laying on the couch and petting the dog.

“About being proud of me. I whipped that thing up in two and a half hours, you know. This morning I had no project. I don’t care about the grades though...I cared about you. I wanted to show something of myself to you,”

Mondo put his hand on her head gently and she stared into those violet eyes, the same shade as her own.

“You’re a much better person than I ever was at your age, despite your attitude and talent. That’s more than enough to be proud of, chick,”

She smiled widely, and Mondo smiled back.

“Oh yeah, my gross big sis is totes coming over tomorrow. Surprise, you get to see your wonderful Aunt Mukuro!” Junko announced from the couch, sitting up.

“But Ma! She’s so plain and boring and weird because she just sits and stares at everything,” Usagi frowned. “And Uncle Kiyotaka is super lame too. He tries to dress-code me,”

“Awww, no love for the family?”

“You keepin’ that hog? Tomorrow I was thinking just you and I can go out on a joyride together. No rules or limits, for old time’s sake. It’ll be like when my big bro and I did it together,” Mondo changed the subject, and Usagi nodded eagerly.

“Well, I got one more enhancement I wanna do on it, but then we can, ‘kay?” She flashed a peace-sign and grin.

That next afternoon, father and daughter took the roads, the daughter’s bike back now sporting a gold-painted insignia stating her full name:

Usagi Diamond Oowada.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Joy is named after Nurse Joy from Pokemon have you seen who her parents are?


End file.
